Alain and Mairin's Halloween Special
by knightmare720
Summary: Alain and Mairin returns to Lumious City to celebrate their Halloween.


**Happy Halloween! I wanted to make a Halloween story and I decided to use one of my favorite shippings in the recent pokemon series, Alain and Mairin. I enjoy these two interactions since the first episode of the Pokemon Mega Evolution Special, and I'm happy they still travel together.**

 **Anyway that's all so enjoy the one-shot. I wish I had more time since I pretty much made this one in about three hours. Oh ya before I forget, enjoy your Halloween and don't forget to stay away from creepy clowns.**

 **X**

 **X**

The Halloween spirit can be seen throughout Lumiose City; ghosts and cobwebs are decorated on the stores throughout every road and lane. Ghost-type pokemons were in heaven throughout the city; Mismagius was leading several Misdreavuses hovering over the city central plaza, Hunters were giving a good scare to incoming customers going through the front entrance, Gourgeist was ironically helping little children carving scary faces on pumpkins.

In Professor Sycamore's lab garden, there was the professor himself observing the pre-evolution pokemon congregating to a certain black-hair pokemon league champion. Alain's idea of spending Halloween was to continue researching mega evolutions while obtaining mega evolution stones hoping to find the right one for his Charizard.

That was the plan until a certain cheerful and clumsy trainer, who Alain can never be separated from, ran up to him. "Alain! Alain! Let's go celebrate Halloween back in Lumiose City. We can go say hi to the professor!"

Alain just obtained a mega evolution stone for a fire-type however with disappointment showing in his face because it was a mega stone for a Houdoom. Alain turned around to face his partner only to say no.

Mairin responded by throwing a small tantrum saying they should take a break from their research and have some fun. Alain could never win an argument when it came around Mairin, and now she had one more trick up her sleeve.

Mairin moved closer to Alain giving him a saddened face with her own version of the baby-doll eyes. "Please Alain, I never had anyone to spend Halloween with."

Professor Sycamore gave a hearty laugh to the teenager. "Haha, Marvelous! Mairin was able to persuade to get in the Halloween spirit!"

Alain just gave him a glare. "You know I don't like the holiday." The professor cool downed his laughter telling him to do it for his cheerful partner. Alain simply grumbled some words under his breath and continued taking care of the small pokemon.

"Alain! Alain!" He turned around expecting her to wear some costumer ready to trick-or-treat however her attire was unchanged.

Alain rubbed his eyes making sure he was seeing her outfit correctly and there was no mistake about it. "Are you going as a… Chespin?"

Mairin looked straight at her partner looking like he was crazy. "No silly. This is just my regular clothes."

"Weren't you going trick-or-treating?"

"No, we are going to a haunting house." Alain hearing her plans felt his blood running cold. He did a quick look at his Charizard, who was playing with the professor's pokemon, and then a quick look at the professor.

"When you mean 'we', you mean…" Mairin nodded to Alain's question with a big smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't go! I have to tend to the pokemon with the professor!" Mairin's bright face started turning melancholy with every word he was saying. She looked like she was going to produce tears until the professor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mairin, Alain will certainly accompany you." He gave a grin at Alain implicitly saying he wasn't going to get out of this.

"I am about to finish my research for the day. I must prepare for some guests later at 10 p.m. You have three hours before it starts so if you have time you can come."

Mairin jumped up with an excitement and grabbed on to Alain's hand pulling him along with her to the haunted house. The professor wished them a happy Halloween, and proceeded to get everything ready.

"So this haunted house isn't a real one? It's just one for entertainment, right?" Alain was started to sweat as they make their way inside the forest.

"That's correct! They opened it for Halloween!" Even Mairin's upbeat personality didn't calm Alain's anxiety.

"Wait, Alain. Are you scared?" Alain looked and saw her giving him a sly grin. Alain denied Mairin's accusation saying he has seen ghost pokemon and never got scared.

The end of the trail revealed an old-looking mansion with a person standing at the entrance. "Hello young man and lady, will you like a tour in the mansion?" The man's age looked as old as the mansion and he was wearing an attire fit for a butler carrying a candle stick.

"Ready, Alain!" Mairin held on to Alain's hand. He gave a nod still looking fearful for things to come."

"I apologize for the mansion's wear. The master never felt the same after his mistress left him alone in the mansion." Alain thought the butler played the role a little too well as they walked through the dark corridor filled with cobwebs and failing paint.

A door slammed shut behind him making Alain jump from the sudden noise. Mairin felt his anxiety from his hand tightening in her hand. "What was that?!"

"I apologize for the sudden noise. Sometimes the butlers and maids need to release some steam."

He turned around seeing for the angered worker and saw no one; in fact, they haven't seen any other person other than the butler."

"Um…where is everyone else?" The butler turned his sights on Alain while keeping ahead of them.

"I don't seem to understand you question. We have passed by several of them since the beginning of our tour." Alain couldn't tell what was giving him more goosebumps; the fact they haven't seen anyone despite the butler's answer or the butler's gaze, reading Alain's response of his answer."

Mairin gave Alain a warming squeeze. "Don't worry Alain, it's all part of the ride." He felt like all this wasn't part of the ride.

They come across an intersection; both Alain and Mairin saw the butler appearing to hear someone from the right hallway however they can't see who is the person.

"Good news young gentleman and lady, the master has requested you both to the dining room for a celebration." Mairin was terrifyingly ecstatic over everything that is happening in this mansion from Alain's perspective.

They arrive to see an elegant array of food and lighting. There was also the sound of a piano, but the source was invisible to their sights. The master was a tall gentleman with purple hair and was donning a creepy grin.

"Welcome, my guests of honor. It has been long since I had company. Please sit." With the master in the center and last seat on the table, they both sat on his left.

"This food looks delicious!" Mairin was about to start until the master put up his palm signaling for her to stop.

"Before we start eating, I would like to ask the young lady a question." Mairin nodded to his proposal.

"Who is the person who can make you the happiest person in the world?" Mairin started to blush already seeing the meaning in his words while Alain didn't dig deeper in the question.

"O-of course, I-it's Alain! Our adventures together make me very happy!" Mairin gave her answer as truthfully as possible while started she adding in more details trying to hide her embarrassment.

The master turned to Alain and saw his intimidating glare telling him not to try anything funny. No matter how fearful Alain may be right now, he will always protect Mairin.

The master had a look of revelation and started to sink back into his chair. His thinking expression started to turn into a smile. The master's smile was less creepy and more happy hearing Mairin's confession.

He gave a small laugh and addressed his guests. "I'm sorry my honor guests, but I should head back to my studies. I'm sure my butler will escort you out."

The butler guided them to the entrance of the mansion much to Mairin's dismay hoping to try some of the fancy food.

Time flied when they were in the spooky mansion as three hours already passed. They opened the front door to the lab seeing Professor Sycamore with his assistant, and Clement, the gym leader, with his younger sister Bonnie.

Bonnie and Mairin gave their upbeat greeting while Clement and Alain shook hands. The plan was for them to enjoy a horror movie showing with popcorn, chips, soda, and finally pizza. Compared to the experience in the mansion, these movies were not even closed to being scary, but Mairin still held on Alain's hand as they watched the movie next to each other.

It was already the middle of the night as Alain scooped up Mairin who was almost ready to pass out sleeping. The professor's assistant walked up to them.

"Where were you guys? Sycamore told me you were going to the haunted house, but I didn't see you there." This confused Alain and the almost sleeping Mairin.

They started to give the description of the aging mansion, the creepy butler, and equally strange owner of the haunted house. The assistant had a face of shock telling them they didn't go to the advertised haunted house, but may have seen the legend of the haunted mansion.

Sure enough the next day, Alain did a lot of digging and found a book explaining the legend. The legend told of a romance between the master and his wife. The master thought she loved him for his personality and character, not for his immense wealth.

The master was proven very wrong when he was stricken with a disease and died on his deathbed holding on to his wife's hand saying he was happy to be with her as much as possible.

The wife didn't reveal the truth on how he contracted the disease. The master's favorite cup was laced with the deadly bacteria ultimately killing him, and the culprit- yep, the wife.

As the wife got remarried, the newly married couple's new home was the mansion of her former lover. Sadly, that mansion wouldn't be their home for long. One day, the wife came back to see her husband dead on the same deathbed showcasing the same signs of her former husband.

The wife seeing the horrific scene ran away from the mansion never to see it again.

Legend says the former master's soul forever remains in the mansion, and will be attracted to the couples who enters his home. He will ask on question to the lady; who is the person who can make you the happiest person in the world?

If you answer his question truthfully, he will let the couple leave; however, if the lady lies, then the man will die and become one of the master's servants and the lady's sanity will be forever broken.

Mairin ended up sleeping in the same bed as Alain for a month over that revelation.

"I'm sorry for taking you the haunted mansion." Alain turned around facing her.

"I will admit I'm scarred of hauntings." He started to pull her closer to his chest. "But I'm more scarred of losing you. You don't have to be scarred to go to sleep, I'll be here."

Mairin accepting Alain's words fell back to sleep hugging his chest thankful for her own honest feelings.


End file.
